1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of display technology, display devices are currently in wide use in not only household display devices such as TVs and monitors but also portable devices such as notebook computers, cellular phones and PMPs. As there is a demand for the display devices to be light in weight and thin in thickness, a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device, etc. has come into the spotlight as the desired display devices.
Among the display devices described above, the organic light emitting display device has a self-luminescent characteristic. In addition, the organic light emitting display device shows characteristics of low power consumption and high luminance.